


Half Love/A Piece of Everything

by promise_4am



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, First Meetings, Gay disaster, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong is a sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Mild is Gulf's best friend from childhood, Mild is my baby, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reunions, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promise_4am/pseuds/promise_4am
Summary: A story of young love begins as a young lovely boy from the town moves to the city to start his college life. He has never thought what the future was hiding from him. One day, he'll have a piece of everything he hasn't ever imagined that he will need.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sweet creatures.  
> I'm finally posting one of my many neglected drafts for you all to read. Please, kindly leave comments and critical feedback. I'll take every word into consideration so please be nice <3.  
> I'll put my twt link later if I see people reacting sjhdsdd. okay bye.

Thursday night, finally the weekend, where Mew gets to sleep all the exhaustion out of his body. It's been a rough week with his new spot in his company, the head of the management department. He wants to prove himself, he is determined to show his supervisors that he deserves this place in such a young age as some people were whispering behind his back.

Yes, it is tiring but he likes his job so it is worth it.

He also deserves to reward himself and order from his favorite pasta restaurant down the street, he thought on his way back home.

At his lonely apartment, he decides to take a warm shower first. He likes it when the warm water does its job and relaxes his muscles for him. He feels the tension slowly and smoothly getting out of his body. He likes the comfort that comes with it. He wears his favorite set of pajama then he dials the number saved in his contacts.

"Hello, this is Pazzta restaurant how I can help you?". he hears the voice through his speakerphone.

"hi hello.. ummm is there any offers today?" he asks, he feels hella hungry and he wants to take the luxury of ordering at it most.

"We have the daily offer, sir. if you order 2 big meals you get a free drink of your choice and one dish of our appetizers"

"Mmmmm okay I'll take this one, please". he proceeds with ordering his favorite choices of their menu while setting up his bed with extra pillows he keeps in the closet, to make it comfy and cozy.

"Lemme repeat your order for you, sir "

....

"yes, that is it, thank you. and how long it takes to deliver the order?"

"about 40 mins, sir. anything else I can help you with ?"

"no that's perfect, thank you again."

"you're welcome, sir".

He remembers to check the comments on his Facebook post that he had posted a few days ago, sharing how happy he was to get promoted and concluding his success to his parents and friends who unconditionally have supported him all the way and to his co-workers who have been nothing but helpful and nice people to him. There are touching comments from his closest friends that he appreciates and there are few simple congrats from people he casually knows.

It feels nice to receive validation for his accomplishments from other people. He knows he is being hard-working for his own sake and he knows that his self-validation is what really matters but he always feels encouraged to make himself and others proud of him.

An unknown number appeared on his phone screen, he assumed it's the deliveryman and answered the call.

"Hello, sir!! This is pazzta restaurant delivery ". An unfamiliar voice echoed through his speakerphone.

"ah yes!".

The man on the other side is clearly out of breath, he pants before saying in a distressed tone. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I can not find your place, would you please explain to me how can I get there?".

Oh, he must be new at his job. Mew knows very well that new deliverymen get confused on their way to his place; he is used of getting out of his apartment to meet them down the street and save his and their time and pick up his order by himself.

He hurries out of his bed to grab his wallet and leave his apartment. He asks the poor man to wait for him, he'll be there in a few minutes.

_______________________

Gulf stops at the sign that the customer pointed to him through the call. He hops off the motorcycle and takes off his helmet to take a close look at the area. He is trying his best to get familiar with the streets. It's his first week of working as a deliveryman after all and he has never been to this city before arriving 3 weeks ago to his college dorm.

It's early September, he feels the sun rays burning through his skin layers, he's accommodating to the changes in weather since he grew up in a place nearby the sea. It was humid more than hot dry like the city that is crowded with moving machines and burned gases.

He spots a tall figure approaching his side. Handsome features are getting clearer to his vision with each steady step the man's taking. Oh, wet smooth hair and a healthy fit body. He gulps, dreading how will he react if the customer was this particular man.

He has been overwhelmed with surprisingly handsome men all around the city since he started working at this job. He has never had to deal with too many people especially good-looking ones in his life like he had in one week.

For your information, he is a baby gay. He had just come to terms with himself that it is okay to like men, after opening up to his best friend Mild and having very long night conversations about love and acceptance. Since then, he gets nervous whenever he deals with handsome guys.

The man is getting dangerously closer to his side and he feels his muscles tense for no specific reason.

_____________________

With hurried big steps, mew is walking towards the boy wearing the black shirt with the restaurant's symbol printed on its center. He puts a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to wait, I just know my place is confusing to reach," he says as soon as he's facing the boy.

He's taken aback at the sudden reaction of the boy who recoiled a step back with his eyes on the floor, Mew tilts his head to the side with an eyebrow raised in confusion, he waits few more seconds to hear the boy squeals "umm, no".

The said boy has soft features, baby fat still present on his face, he must be young.

He tries gently leaning forward "hey, you okay?". The boy's left hand resting on the motorcycle noticeably trembles before he stands up stiffly, murmuring to himself while trying to open the box at the back of the motorcycles.

The boy forcefully shoves the bags to Mew's chest, fingers tightly grabbed around them. He blurts out "here's the order, sir. your bill is XX".

Mew is still concerned but he doesn't want to keep the boy waiting, He takes out the exact amount of money but before he hands them out to the boy he asks "is the delivery fee included in the bill or should I add to it?".

He takes the bags that are shoved into his chest, waiting for an answer.

He sees the boy's eyes lifting up to meet his own eyes, only to lower them to the ground after a few seconds. "no no, it is included, sir."

Despite the boy's answer, Mew adds few bills to tip the boy, you know, he kept the boy waiting under the burning sun after all. He offers a lovely smile while handing the money out 'Here you are, I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

"Thank you and have a good day please" the boy says hastily after accepting the money. Mew stays until the boy puts on his helmet and straddles the motorcycle. He manages to answer back a clear "You too!!" ahead of the deafening engine taking off. 

_______________________________

At Gulf's dorm, sitting on his bed, he is drying his hair with the towel. He needed the shower to rub off all the sweat from the deadly day he spent delivering food for several people.

Oh, he now realizes that he spent most of the day dozing off to that particular smile he was greeted with that afternoon.

Damn it. He knew he'll be a disaster little gay but he never expected it'll be this way. Falling for a bright smile at first sight? never. And that voice ? was it ever possible for a man to not only be handsome but also has a gentle voice? well, he witnessed it by his own eyes and heard it with his own ears so it might be possible.  
  


Or was he hallucinating? he definitely was not oriented, the city's sun was boiling his brain cells for the whole day so probably that was some kind of hallucination. A man can't be this attractive.

He shakes his head disapprovingly and rests it on his pillow.

He needs to encounter it for another time with a prepared and clear mind. He'll be ready to look at those angelic eyes next time. Huh! what? He didn't even have the chance to steadily look the man in the eyes yet he is already calling them angelic!.

His thoughts kept flying but his eyes couldn't resist the sleepiness anymore.

He might have visited the dreamland in his dreams that night. He used to be a kid who doesn't dream. 

________________________________________________________


	2. 2017-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer glimpse to the boys' daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here comes the second chapter :)).  
> I hope you enjoy reading the not very exciting routines of my characters :).

The next morning, mew opens his eyes to the deafening sound of his alarm with a frown on his forehead. He usually turns off all of his alarms on weekends and lets the sun rays wake him up. He forgot to do so last night before drifting to peaceful sleep halfway through watching his favorite Netflix show.

After he makes sure there are no more disturbing alarms on, he digs his nose into his nicely smelling pillow, he smiles contentedly; he changes his bed sheets and pillowcases every weekend for this refreshing feeling to fill in his brain and and relaxes his mind. He indulges himself a few more minutes, peacefully laying on his bed before deciding to start up his morning with his favorite healing routine. He likes to enjoy every bit of his mornings when he doesn't have to rush out to his work.

He puts on his morning chill playlist and starts with a cool shower to clean away the night sweats. He then brushes his teeth while wiggling his tiny butt to a slow beat song.

After that, he goes to his kitchenette to make himself a mug of black coffee. Ah, the smell of the coffee is already energizing.

Mew opens the fridge, his sight focuses on last night's left over. His mind flashes him an image of that tall delivery kid, he was slightly weird but cute with all the gangly limbs. He must be young; he seems that he hasn’t grown fully into his body. Cute. Ugh! He shakes his head. Enough with unwanted thoughts, he grabs what he needs to make omelet. 

Yes, it sometimes feels lonely to do all this without having someone existing besides him. He doesn't allow his mind to wonder off to those buried thoughts, at least he is able to check on his social media and interact with people here and there.

He thinks it's not even about relationships. He just likes people; he had liked people since he was a kid. His school and college life was richly crowded with friends and people he casually knows from different ages therefore he rarely did anything all by himself.

Well, Growing up, he was told that he looked intimidating without his smile on so he develops a habit to smile all the time and make it easier for people to approach him. It causes him a few awkward eye contact with strangers but it's worth the feeling when someone simply smiles back at him.

When he was a trainee at his current company, he had been complemented on his welcoming attitude from his supervisors. It's required for his job, they said. He has secretly been proud of himself for maintaining such a good image.

Also, he likes people, he wants everyone to like him as well. Some people might say that he is a people-pleaser but it doesn't matter when it doesn’t affect him badly, does it?.

His friends occasionally remind him that it's totally okay if someone doesn’t like you so don't forget to set your own limits and don’t let people step on your needs but he always replies that he truly feels like he doesn’t have any limits and he's good with following people's limits. He tries to never break anyone's boundaries but he truly doesn’t mind anyone stepping into his life.

He always wonders why he had been called troublesome by his ex-partners when all he aims for is to please them and make sure their needs are fulfilled.

Anyway, it's NOT like he's willing to get into any relationship soon.

His weekends simply goes like this, if not having any work to get done with this, he treats himself with enjoyable indoor activities, and never regret it. After all, he is a human being and he needs a good rest to function well when needed.

____________________________________

On the other side of the city, no peaceful weekends for the college freshman. He spends them working on delivering meals. After that, he barely have the time to read few words of his textbooks.

On weekdays, Gulf takes the bus to the campus, it's still new for him to wake up so early in the morning to get ready. His school was very near to his house so he hadn't needed any more than 30 min to get ready and be there.

But it's different now in this big city. He needs almost an hour and 30 min to be there for his morning lectures. It was kinda tiring at first, especially because he doesn't have his parents anymore to wake him up. They had called few times in the first few weeks to help him adjust but he had reassured them that he is getting more used to the alarm sound and he is being responsible so they don't have to worry much about him.

Well, he lied. He didn’t tell them about his part-time job that caused him to sleep in and skip most of his morning classes. He still managed to borrow the notes from his seat colleague, on the days he managed to get there on time, who was a lovely boy that Gulf was slightly shy to ask at first but the said boy was nothing but helpful and welcoming. Gulf had thanked him plenty and offered a coupon from the restaurant he works for in exchange. He knows this isn’t the reason his manager had given him, the deliveryman, the coupons for. But it's not harmful to use it like this for once, is it?

Three weeks into the college and his first exams are in a few more days. He tries his best to concentrate during the lectures but WHY ON EARTH it is way harder than high school. Who blame him for struggling to stay alert when the lecturers are boring and always speak in monotone. He prefers to take a nap instead under the cold AC in the classroom.

He might need to find a place to boost his energy and motivation up. Maybe he'll find a nice cafe on his way back to the dorm. He wants to try out the college life everyone seems to ace where they sit out publicly and actually get things done and be one of them functioning adults.

_______________________________________

On Monday morning, at 5:45 a.m the annoying alarm goes off declaring the end of Mew's wholesome weekend. 

Mew has to get up from his bed and actually dress up for work and go into the traffic with his very red car. Yes, he has a red car and what about it ?? well, it wasn't originally red. He was searching for one but he couldn’t find it. He had settled with the white one he bought, for few months, then he couldn't take it anymore, he drove it up to a place where he requested the workers to paint it with angry shiny red.

It's his most valuable thing in his life beside his family and his respected career. I mean, he went through a lot to purchase it.

One year ago he was stuck between two choices either to buy an apartment in the center of the city so close to the company he works at or to buy a car that not only can facilitate his transport from the rented apartment near the borders of the city to his work but also from his company to other ones.

For an unforgettable time he had needed to take the bus and sweat all his way to the meetings and feeling embarrassed from his poor attire and clammy hands when meeting clients or dealers. Therefore, he absolutely chose the car that he still need to pay the loan for more 5? 6 years?

Ughhh please mew's brain what kind of thoughts are these very early at ass o'clock in the morning.

He ushers his body to move out of his bed towards his bathroom. He won't be able to prepare his favorite sandwich if he takes longer to get ready.

_____________________________________

On the way to the bus station, Gulf spots a simple designated cafe. He enters and lets his eyes wonder around the place. Hmm, he thinks it's good.

Actually, he doesn't have any other experience with cafes to compare it with. But the place is mostly earthy colors and his mom always tells him such colors are good for Concentration. He can already sense the comforting affect of the decoration. and their choice of music.

He goes to the counter and looks up at the menu with the prices on it. He reads a few cheap choices but if he has to come here often they'll add up and he'll have to spend lots of money. He gulps, why life is so freaking hard here, he needs to think about the simplest things he wants to buy and whether they're within his budget or not. It's not like he prefers coffee anyway, it's all about finding a place to study.

He hears the cashier hums low in his throat 'excuse me sir what do you like to order?"

Gulf startles at the sudden handsome figure in front of his eyes. "ugh.. actually I'm not here to order today, sorry I was just checking the place and prices" he scratches at his neck nervously and apologetically looking at the ground.

He hears a soft gentle laugh. "ooh you're new here then, welcome buddy." Gulf nods twice and looks up to meet the man's eyes to apologize once more but he was cut off with a question "you're a student here, are you looking for a place to study at, regularly?"

He widens his eyes "ah.. yes" he shyly laughs "do students come here frequently?"

The man answers excitedly "absolutely and that's why we always have special offers for students here in our cafe! You don't have to worry about the prices. I personally know how it's hard to afford such things especially at your first year. I'm the co-owner of the place so you can take my word!". He offers a simple white card with the café logo on it and the contact info. "We open from 8 am till 12:30 midnight, sometimes longer during exams periods. We have a Facebook page you can follow for updates on our open hours and daily offers"

Gulf suddenly feels overwhelmed in a good way. Wow kindhearted people really exist. He smiles at the card and puts it inside his back bag and fastens the straps on his shoulders before blurting out loudly "thank you! I'm really grateful I decided to enter this place. You'll absolutely see me in a few days, Sir". He nods his head one last time and giggles softly, he feels a wave of relief by the welcoming attitude, he waves at the cashier in his way out who waves back at him and says "we'll be happy to serve you, young sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've reached to the end of this page, please do leave kudos and a kind comment or you can share your thoughts on my writing so far :).  
> I write for fun but I do appreciate critical feedback to improve my writing.


End file.
